


Teenagers (In which Frank and Gerard masturbate together)

by FrankIeroAndTears



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Basement Gerard Way, Catholic Frank Iero, Ferard, Frerard, Innocent Frank Iero, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sharing a Bed, Virgin Frank Iero, first time masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankIeroAndTears/pseuds/FrankIeroAndTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was everything Frank's mother had denied him this good?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenagers (In which Frank and Gerard masturbate together)

Frank ran out his front door, desperate to be anywhere but home with his restricting parents. He knew he would regret it when be came back but he just needed to get some fresh air. Immediately, Frank knew where he was going. Mikey would always let him crash at his house whenever Frank needed to. Linda Iero had always had a conservative parenting style, not allowing Frank to think much for himself. Now that Frank was almost sixteen, he began to realize what little freedom his parents had given him. He wanted to hang out with friends, stay up past ten o'clock, date; to do normal teenager things. 

Mikey wasn't surprised to see his best friend on his doorstep, this had happened before and Mikey didn't really mind Frank staying at his while he cooled off. Mikey and Frank went to the same Catholic school a few years back, before Mikey switched to public schooling. They didn't hit it off as friends at first, being that neither of them were exactly social butterflies, but eventually they became the closest of friends through their love of music. Frank would even go to Mikey's house regularly after church to listen to music that Linda wouldn't allow. With this bringing Frank back every week, they quickly became best friends. 

The pair had retreated into Mikey's room, Mikey promising mature video games if Frank told him what all happened between him and his mother. Frank pulled in legs up against his chest, sitting against Mikey's headboard while Mikey sat in the beanbag at the end of the bed. Frank ranted for what seemed like hours about everything that had been bothering him and he instantly felt much better when Mikey seemed to understand his troubles. Mikey loaded up the game he was last left playing before Frank had showed up, "Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare", and handed Frank a second controller. They played for most of the night, the only form conversation between the two boys being the yells and smack talk the game induced.

They had broken away from the video game around 10:00PM, both of them realizing they had skipped dinner and basically the whole day. As much as Frank wanted to stay up all night and eat junk food with Mikey, he had already defied his mother a enough for one day and decided to call it a night. He'd get up early in the morning before church, run back home, and apologize. 

Mikey offered for Frank to sleep in his bed while Mikey could sleep on the couch, they'd done that before, Mr. Way worked odd hours and sometimes came home first thing in the morning, but Frank refused. His mother had taught him better than to impose like that. Mikey had suggested that the basement had a spare couch and that way Mr. Way wouldn't wake Frank up, the only flaw was that that was Mikey's brother Gerard's room. Frank said that he didn't mind sharing a room with Gerard, he'd talked to him quite a few times while at the Way house and he didn't seem like a threat.

Gerard pretty much stayed as a lump in his bed when Frank had came down to sleep in his room. He didn't mind, he liked Frank a lot. He wouldn't admit it to himself but he'd always sort of liked Frank. He thought that Frank was interesting and a good person at heart. Gerard wanted to be friends with him like Mikey was; he somewhat envied their friendship. 

Frank shivered under his blanket, it was pretty cold in the dark basement. Gerard noticed and felt bad, "I could get you another blanket.." Gerard trailed off. "No, I don't want to wake the others up." "You could have one of mine" Gerard offered, he really didn't care. Gerard's body was basically a natural heater. "Then you would be cold" Frank flipped over on the couch, facing Gerard. 

Frank could see with the light coming from the little window near the ceiling. Gerard shifted in his bed, lifting up the covers. Frank looked confused for a moment before Gerard said "Get in" Frank decided that nothing would happen and he'd get warmth and a cozy bed out of the deal so Frank crossed the room and climbed into the bed next to Gerard. Gerard and Frank both's stomachs fluttered as Frank laid down next to Gerard, turning to face away from him.

Gerard noticed that Frank hadn't stopped tossing and turning since he laid down and decided to speak up. "Frank, you still awake?" Gerard said in a hushed voice. "Yeah" Frank replied and continued when he realized Gerard wasn't going to go on "Can't get comfortable I guess." Gerard nodded and got out of bed with Frank looking comfused as he went to go put on a movie. "You hungry? I'm going to go get some snacks." Gerard went up the stairs before Frank even had time to reply. 

It had to be at least midnight by now, Frank barely ever got to stay up this late. Gerard came back down with a large bowl of popcorn and multiple cans of Dr. Pepper, handing one to Frank along with the popcorn and talking one for himself. He set the other cans down on the small table beside the bed and pressed play on the remote to start the movie. Gerard had to sit himself up using his arm to see over Frank, using the other arm to reach for popcorn. They were close and both of the boys had a light peachy color tinting their cheeks.

By the first thirty minutes of the movie, there was already a sex scene and both of them were to awkward to fast forward it. Gerard pretended not to notice, focusing his attention anywhere but the screen, but Frank couldn't stop watching. This was by far the dirtiest movie Frank had ever seen. It wasn't just a short minute long scene that quickly transitioned to the next part of the movie, this was long and drawn out, leaving nothing to the imagination. 

The female in the movie went down on the male protagonist, the sounds escaping the two being the closest thing Frank could imagine to porn. Frank felt himself grow hard in his briefs, he'd taken off is jeans before he laid down, figuring he wasn't going to get in bed with his best friend's brother. 

Frank had never seen such sinful acts played out in front of him and it definitely was getting to him. Frank knew this was wrong. He's mother would disown him if she knew what he was watching right now. Frank hadn't even touched himself in that way, let alone sought out porn. The movie only got progressively worse after that and Frank and Gerard both soon realized that this movie was going to be 90% sex.

Frank's boner ached from lack of attention and Frank prayed and prayed that it'd just go away by itself. Frank flipped over onto his stomach, still not wanting to stop watching the screen. When Frank's erection rubbed against the bed Frank almost squeaked at feeling. Frank's hips moved down gently, making sparks of pleasure form in Frank's lower abdomen. 

He continued to rutt his hips down onto the bed in what he hoped wasn't a suspicious way. But his prayers weren't answered as Gerard whispered in Frank's ear "I know what you're doing, Frankie" Frank flipped over immediately, using the covers to hide his bottom half "I-" "It's okay, you can go to the bathroom if you need to." Gerard pointed over to the door that lead to his own bathroom. "I-" Frank didn't know what to say "I've never done done that before!" Frank suddenly scoffed. He was raised better than that. His mom told him that that was the devil getting to him. 

Gerard looked taken back for a moment before saying "No way." Frank shook his head and Gerard noticed the innocence behind Frank's eyes and realized that he wasn't joking. "Oh Frank. There's nothing wrong with masturbating." Frank gasped "You mean.. touching yourself?" Gerard nodded. "My mom said it was a sin-" "Frank, I've seen your mom. She'd think watching the movie was a sin." He wasn't wrong. This movie would be blasphemy to the woman. "Are.. are you sure?" Frank asked hesitant. Frank really did want to live without his mother's control. If it felt as good as everyone claimed, then how could it be so wrong?

Gerard shook his head and Frank grinned. Frank reached down and cupped himself outside of his underwear. A breathy whimper escaped Frank's throat as he squeezed his erection. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He was actually going to be a teenager for once. 

Gerard couldn't break his eyes away from the boy beside him. He didn't hesitate to slip his own hand into his sweatpants, cupping himself like Frank was. Frank looked at Gerard for guidance and Gerard asked "Is it okay if we both do it?" The movie was long forgotten as Frank nodded and scooted up on the pillows. Gerard pulled himself out of his pants and Frank followed, pushing his underwear down to his thighs. Frank watched as Gerard stroked himself, doing the same. 

Frank clasped his hand over his mouth when a sound of pleasure tried to escape. Gerard went faster and Frank already felt like he was going to explode with pleasure, lust, and sin. Gerard took Frank's hand and used his thumb to circle around the head and dip into his slit. Frank moaned suddenly, throwing the arm fully over his face as Gerard guided his hand. 

His whole body was tense and relaxed at the same time. Gerard moved Frank's hand away and before Frank knew it, there was a different sensation. Frank couldn't control the scream that left his throat as Gerard took his erection into his mouth. "Oh god, oh god" Frank begged, not knowing if he was begging for forgiveness or chanting Gerard on. 

Gerard created suction with his mouth as he went as far as he could on Frank's length. He knew Frank wouldn't last long, never having experienced this much sexual pleasure. Gerard's head bobbed, his tongue doing things Frank wouldn't have ever imagined. Gerard's own erection was becoming painful between his legs as he tried to focus all his attention on making Frank's first blowjob a good one.

Frank came without warning, crying out as pleasure flooded all his senses. Gerard attempted to swallow but being the amuture he was, he had to spit in the end. Gerard's hand was quickly away from Frank and back on himself as quickly jacked himself off, coming shortly after. 

Gerard looked over at Frank and Frank still had an arm over his face, his breathing slowly going back to normal. Gerard cleaned himself off, slipping off his underwear and putting on his sweatpants once again. Frank felt like he couldn't talk, what was he supposed to say? Was everything his mom was denying him this good?

"Did you.. like it?" Gerard asked hopefully. He really wanted Frank to like it. "..Yeah. I loved it." Frank smiled breathlessly. "Do you want to do it again sometime?" Gerard asked, just as much hope in his voice. Frank shot up on the bed, "Yes Please."


End file.
